


Dragons

by pickingupellen



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.

When Tosh first arrived at Torchwood she was claustrophobic, prisoners’ mental health hardly being top of the agenda in UNIT’s maximum security compound.

The level between the archives and the cells contains a housing block, a remnant of stricter times; Tosh lived there for a time healing.

To her the dragon had always been strong; in stories even when injured they fight on clever, quick and deadly sharp. It never occurred to her that people would perceive some other culturally proud meaning from a dragon in the hub.

Decades later Jack would remember the hub’s dragon, both paint and flesh.


End file.
